


Happier

by pandieex



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex
Summary: What if the writers actually cared about Posie and the scene that Handon got in the Season 2 premiere was closure for Posie? What if Penelope saw Josie and Landon kiss and used the prism to say goodbye to Josie for real?





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot of basically Penelope in Hope's shoes in 2x01. Penelope comes back to be with Josie again only to see her kissing Landon. She goes to the bus stop and uses a hologram prism to talk to Josie. To talk to the girl she still loves. To find closure.

Penelope had made her way back to Mystic Falls, only having her eye on one thing. Josie Saltzman. She had spent a whole summer away from the girl she loves. Regretting the decision, she made when she left her there behind. She had months to think about it and she came to one conclusion. She was never going to find someone like Josie again. She was never going to love someone like Josie again. So Penelope changed her mind and decided to come back.

Penelope had run into Dorian and he told her that everyone was away for the summer. She knew this had to be true but she also knew Josie. She wouldn’t leave Alaric at home while she’s partying with Lizzie in Europe. Alaric needed someone and Josie always loved to be that someone. Penelope told Dorian she would come back another time which was a lie. She waited until Dorian drove away and used the same pin code to open the gates. Luckily everyone at this school was too dumb to change the code.

Penelope had made her way to the woods. She knew she probably should have gone to Josie’s room first but it was a late Friday night. Josie always loved to wander the woods at this time to clear her head. Penelope did as well. So that was the first place she checked. Penelope had made her way to the woods and there was this large projection on a screen. A movie was playing. One that Penelope had already seen countless times because it was Josie’s favourite. It was a movie Josie would force her to watch every Thursday but Penelope would always say yes. She knew Josie had to be here. But little did she know she wasn’t going to be alone.

Penelope had looked closer and she saw the guy she used to have drinks with. One drink. That she stole. Landon. He was walking closer to Josie and all of a sudden, he had placed his hand on Josie’s cheek. The way Josie was looking at Landon made Penelope very clear of what was going on. Before she knew it, Landon was kissing Josie and grabbing her waist. This was a kiss they both wanted. A kiss they were both feeling and all Penelope could do was stand there. She felt like her heart had just been broken into a million pieces but there was nothing she could do. Tears started to form in her eyes and it felt like she had lost her all over again. This was the moment. The moment Penelope knew Josie has in fact moved on.

**xxx**

Penelope had decided to go to the nearest bus stop. She needed to get out of Mystic Falls. She had no idea where she was going to go. She had left her school in Belgium and she didn’t exactly fit in there but she knew she couldn’t be here. She couldn’t watch Josie with Landon every day. She just couldn’t. Her heart wouldn’t be able to handle that. Even though Josie looked happy. Penelope just couldn’t watch her be happy with Landon. No matter how selfish that sounded. Penelope had decided to sit down at the bus stop and placed her bus ticket into the backpack she was holding. She closed her eyes, not realizing that she touched the hologram prism that she got back in Belgium.

“Hey… Is this seat taken?” Josie asked.

Penelope opened her eyes and looked over to the other side and saw Josie sitting there. Someone that looked exactly like Josie and all she could do was smile.

“Jojo.” Penelope smiled.

“Your hair got longer.” Josie smiled.

“You always liked it shorter.” Penelope was still smiling.

“It didn’t bother me you were always beautiful.” Josie smirked.

“Says the one that burnt it off.” Penelope let out a fake laugh.

“That was to get your attention, remember?” Josie raised her eyebrow.

“You’re just saying that because you know I want to hear it.” Penelope dropped her smile.

“Actually, that’s not how this works. I’m kinda here to tell you the things you don’t want to hear right?” Josie smiled.

“Yeah.” Penelope fake smiled.

Penelope dropped her smile and picked up the prism. She just needed a moment to stare at the prism and remind herself that this wasn’t real. No matter how real it actually felt.

“I really needed to see you.” Penelope smiled for a short moment.

“Happy to be seen. Well I mean as happy as the magical holographic manifestation of your subconscious can be. So… what’s on your mind?” Josie smiled.

Penelope knew she should have said something. Anything. But all she could get out was a smile. Josie talking to her before the break up. Like she didn’t hate her. It made her smile. The thought of that always made her smile. Eventually Penelope thought of something to say.

“I missed your eyes.” Penelope smiled.

“Oh, admittedly they’re pretty dreamy.” Josie poked her tongue out, teasing Penelope.

“So much for accuracy. Josie would never say that.” Penelope looked away.

“It’s a creative license. Besides let’s face it. You already know what she would say about your current dilemma.” Josie looked at Penelope, waiting for her to look back.

“Then maybe I just want to hear it from fake you.” Penelope still looking down.

“Fine. Then in that case there is no world in which I would ever want you to leave town without telling me first.” Josie looked at Penelope.

“I left before the summer.” Penelope finally looked at Josie.

“That was different. I made you tell me where you were going.” Josie sighed.

“And you never stopped me.” Penelope nodded.

“Did you want me to?” Josie asked.

“I don’t know, Josie. But it would have been nice.” Penelope stared into fake Josie’s eyes.

“You know what would be nice? Hearing from you that you came back. I’d want to hear about everything. Because I love you.” Josie looked at Penelope.

Penelope looked at fake Josie telling her she loves her and all she could do was stare. Even though it wasn’t the real Josie it was the next best thing and the thought that Josie still loved her. That’s all she wanted.

“And you love me. And leaving town is a stupid move and you know it. Especially after we agreed not to lie to each other.” Josie looked at Penelope.

“Don’t turn this around on me. Okay besides what’s happening between you and Landon?” Penelope let her bitterness out without realizing.

Josie looked at Penelope as soon as she said those words and all Penelope could let out was a sigh.

“Ugh.” Penelope sighed.

“So, you’re mad at me.” Josie nodded.

“No... I’m not mad at you. I can’t be mad at you right?” Penelope tried her hardest not to be mad.

“Because you left.” Josie eventually said.

“Because I left.” Penelope nodded.

“But it still hurts…” Josie softly said.

“Of course, it does.” Penelope let out a crack in her voice, trying not to cry.

“Okay… Think about how much it would hurt me to find out you’re just down the road.” Josie raised an eyebrow.

“Fair enough.” Penelope nodded.

Josie looked down and all Penelope could do was look at her. She saw the girl she’s been in love with for the last two years but she also knew that it wasn’t actually her.

“If you could answer this one question correctly then I promise I’ll go running back to you and I’ll tell you why I came back-” Penelope tried to say until she was cut off.

“Would you quit playing games? There is no answer either of us could give that would stop you from doing that right now?” Josie said in a serious tone.

“Are you happy?” Penelope asked.

Josie just paused.

“Are you happier now?” Penelope asked again.

Josie was speechless and couldn’t form any words. This just made Penelope cry because it proved what she was thinking all along. Josie was better off without her. She always has been.

“Could you leave me for a minute? I don’t really want to cry in front of you. Even if you’re fake.” Penelope said between her tears.

Josie slowly nodded and with that thought, fake Josie disappeared into thin air leaving Penelope alone to cry. Penelope had her eyes closed as she couldn’t stand to see even fake Josie but as soon as she opened them, she was gone. Which made Penelope even more upset.

Josie was gone and Penelope was stuck at a bus stop alone with her thoughts. This hologram made her come to terms with reasons why she should stay. That there were other reasons to stay but she was a coward and there was only one reason why she should go. Josie. Josie was finally happy and Penelope was not going to ruin that by coming back into her life. So, Penelope got onto the first bus that came to Mystic Falls. Finally saying goodbye to the town and the girl she was completely in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on twitter tweeted this idea and I thought writing it into a one shot? She wanted me to and I was happy to do it.
> 
> And yes this doesn't have the happiest ending but it's Posie when do they have a happy ending?
> 
> I hope you liked my take on this. Obviously I don't take any credit since it's basically the same scene as Handon but the thought of Posie getting that closure... I wish
> 
> Also if you guys want me to do any more one shots let me know and give me ideas! I'm always up for writing more for this amazing couple.
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at perriemklsn <3


End file.
